1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and computer program product for the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a procedure of proof-reading the contents of an electronic document prepared by using a personal computer or the like is usually carried out via a display of the personal computer or the like. By proof-reading an electronic document, the electronic document may be modified for the time being. However, proof-reading an electronic document in this manner may result in difficulty in capturing an entire view of the document, and hence it is sometimes necessary to make modifications a number of times.
Under the circumstances, the electronic document prepared with a personal computer or the like has been printed on paper to view the entire modification or layout. This is because printing the electronic document on paper is convenient for capturing the entire document. In this case, editing is performed on the paper document that is a printout of the electronic document, and then the edited paper document is physically reflected to the electronic document via the display of the personal computer or the like.
Some measures have been taken recently to facilitate the procedure mentioned above. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-020144 describes an apparatus which is adapted to reflect handwritten information on paper document to an electronic document, using a scanner or a special pen-type device.
Another development has been made to provide an apparatus which enables modification, movement and the like with the handwriting modification on a paper document.
Specifically, editing instructions may be handwritten on a paper document that is a printout of an electronic document to perform operations of modification, movement and the like, using the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-020144. However, when editing instructions are handwritten on a paper document that is a printout of an electronic document, a problem of difficulty is raised in specifying the document bridging multiple pages.